The present invention relates to a mobile radiography device of the type used in hospitals for taking radiographic pictures of various parts of the body of a patient, in the room of the latter, in order to avoid moving the patient.
Therefore, the mobile radiography device is brought close to the bed of the patient and it is arranged so as to take photographs of the part of the body of the patient which is to be subjected to diagnosis.
Mobile radiography devices generally comprise a chassis with wheels, an X-ray generator and a box for a number of cassettes. These cassettes each contain a film which is sensitive to X-rays. The mobile radiography device therefore performs a circuit in the rooms of the different patients, in the course of which the cassettes are used one by one. A blank cassette is taken from the box before the photograph is taken, then the cassette with the exposed film is put back in the box after the photograph has been taken. The cassettes with the exposed film are than transported manually by an operator to a processing room generally situated in the hospital.
However, the cassettes weigh in the region of 900 g each and the operator entrusted with their transport to the processing room frequently has to carry about ten of them. Such a weight is heavy to transport and, since the cassettes have a flat parallelpipedal shape, it is difficult to hold about ten of them at the same time without risking dropping them. Any dropping would risk damaging the cassettes which are relatively expensive and having to take the photographs again.
The aim of the present invention is therefore to overcome the above mentioned disadvantages.
The aim of the present invention is to propose a mobile radiography device, in which any damage to the cassettes by dropping is avoided and in which the laboriousness of the work of the operators is reduced.
The mobile radiography device according to the invention is of the type comprising a chassis with wheels, an X-ray generator and a container for a plurality of cassettes each containing a film which is sensitive to X-rays and intended to be developed in a processing room.
The cassette container can be separated from the mobile radiography device for the transport of said cassettes to the processing room, the container comprising rolling means and means of gripping by an operator.
The operator can thus take a batch of cassettes into the processing room without having to carry them.